


Momentum

by Avara_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BDSM, Bondage, Car Sex, Drift Racing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, Muzzles, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avara_Writes/pseuds/Avara_Writes
Summary: Avalyn and Vera find themselves volunteering at a Mechanic Shop where they meet Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsuro. Turns out these two are street racers looking to join a certain gang. After getting accepted to different gangs, a whole new world of violence was opened to them, putting both their friendship and relationships in jeopardy.
Relationships: Bokuto & OC, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo & OC, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo/OC, bokuto/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit. I’m going to be late.” Avalyn runs out of the dormitories at the University of Tokyo. Cherry Blossoms filled her line of sight as she broke out into a sprint to get to her next class. When the girl chose Community Awareness/Leadership, she was expecting an easy A, however, to her disappointment, that class managed to have the most uptight teacher any student could have. Notorious for failing a student because they wore a hoodie in class, Avalyn did not want to find out what Mr. Nekomata would do if she came late. Sprinting around the corner of the main hall’s entrance, Avalyn managed to place her foot inside of the doorframe right as the bell rang. 

“Cutting that one close, Ms. Fuki.” Mr. Nekomata frowned, glancing up at the girl. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Nekomata! It won’t happen again!” Desperate, Avalyn bowed a full 90 degrees in hopes of not ticking him off. Waving her off, Mr. Nekomata ‘tsked’ and nodded in the direction of an open seat next to a short girl in the back. Considering that her cue, Avalyn took a minute to recollect herself and began to move towards the girl, noticing her black wavy hair as she came closer and sat next to her. Silence was met between them and Avalyn turns her attention towards the front. After a boring 30 minutes of a volunteer lecture, Mr. Nekomata announces that there would be a new project assigned. He said that groups were going to be assigned based off of the person to the student’s immediate right, meaning that Avalyn was paired up with the black haired stranger. Avalyn sighs not really wanting to deal with any social interactions but knows she doesn’t have a choice. Projected in the front of that class was a long list of centers to volunteer at. To Avalyn’s dismay, the options were first come first serve from front to back and the girl and Avalyn were in the back corner. 

“Dead last? Great.” Analyn sighed. “Yeah, sucks doesn’t it?” came a voice beside her. Surprised, Avalyn turns to look at her. “What? Did you expect me not to say anything?” Her partner sneered. Avalyn remains quiet, not really sure what to say. “Seriously? Still nothing? Alright, I’ll start then. Hi, I’m Vera and we’re now volunteer partners.” Avalyn looks down and nods her head. “I’m Avalyn and I wasn’t expecting any sort of social interaction today?” A loud laugh came from Vera “You're funny. Maybe this whole ordeal won’t be so bad if you keep it up.” Avalyn shrugged at her outburst. It wasn’t completely strange to be forward when meeting someone, but Avalyn took notice on how her partner seems to take it up a notch. “OH! It’s our turn to pick! Hell yea, let’s see what shit they left behind for us to pick.” Vera exclaimed, quickly jumping out of her seat to run to the front of the class. Avalyn’s hazel eyes followed her noisy partner as she practically ran to the front of the classroom; finally she sighed and got up to follow “...and vulgar.” 

“Hai..kyuu Mechanics?” discomfort laced in Alalyn’s words. She looks at Vera. “Do you know a single thing about cars?” A dry laugh came from Vera, “Nope. But we’ll learn.” Avalyn slowly nods then turns to go sit down. Vera follows, plopping down in her seat. “Alright first things first, we need to exchange numbers.” Vera starts. “I was just about to say that.” Avalyn says while reaching into her bag to grab her phone. The two exchange numbers and send a text to make sure that the numbers were correct. “Where do you live?” Avalyn asks. “Oh I live in the Cherry Blossom Dorm,” Vera replies while checking a text. “You?” Avalyn smiles a little at the coincidence. “I also live there!” 

“No way! What floor?” Vera excitedly exclaims. “5th. You?” “8th! We can totally meet up after class!” Avalyn chuckles at Vera’s enthusiasm. “How about we grab a coffee after? We could do some research on Haikyuu Mechanics and what the volunteers do there before actually going in to introduce ourselves? I’d rather avoid the chance of being embarrassed.” Vera nods, excited about the thought of hanging out with her new friend. “Meet me outside of Cherry Blossom hall at 4pm, okay?” Avalyn looks down at her phone agreeing that 4pm would be the best time. “Okay!” 

⤘

Finishing her last class of the day, Avalyn walked out of the University building. Stretching out her arms wide, she starts her journey back to her dorm. The scent of cherry blossoms leaves her in a trance as she walks down the sidewalk, occasionally waving at familiar faces. Vera suddenly runs through her mind, reminding Avalyn of the little date they had planned. She found it cute how Vera got excited over the thought of them grabbing coffee. Avalyn could already tell that the two of them were going to become quite close. It’ll be a change from Avalyn’s usual mentality of keeping people mostly at an arm’s length however, she could tell Vera would be a nice change. Finally, her dorm building falls into her line of site. Pressing in the door code, Avalyn walks into the building then makes her way to the elevator. Once at the fifth floor, she makes her way down to her dorm which was the last one at the end of the hall. Knocking, she slowly opens the door as a courtesy to warn her roommate that she was coming in. Unsurprisingly, her roommate was not there. Avalyn’s roommate has a boyfriend and usually she stays with him. This left an ideal situation for Avalyn since technically the room was left all to herself. 

After a quick shower, Avalyn makes her way over to her makeshift closet. She decides to wear a navy green tight fit turtleneck sweater tucked into a black plaid skirt that went mid thigh. Under her skirt she wore fishnets and put on a thigh belt. To finish the outfit off she grabbed her black Naked Wolf stompers which would make up for her height. After getting dressed, Avalyn makes her way to the bathroom to do her makeup. After getting her base ready (foundation, contouring, and eyebrows), she focuses on her eyes. In the corner of her eyes she starts with a glittery pastel green color, the next color - in the middle - was a sort of normal green. The final color at the ends was a darker green color. Satisfied with her blending, she applies eyeliner making a semi thick wing and adds her mascara to end her eyes. For her lips she chose a natural color so not everything on her face was a fashion statement and to finish her face she sprays a setting spray. Satisfied with her outcome she texts Vera. 

**[hey, you ready?]**

**[YEP! Had to fight with my dryer for my socks but I won]**

**[Leaving my place now]**

**[Alrighty I’ll see you soon]**

Avalyn chuckled as she stuffed her phone into her purse. Making her way out the door and out the building Avalyn thought about how their volunteer project would go. Working at a mechanic shop isn’t impossible, but not knowing anything about fixing or the functions of cars will definitely prove to be a challenge. Her thoughts quickly were interrupted by Vera who had swung the door a bit too hard, “Hey! Hope you didn’t wait too long, had to look all pretty for you.”. Avalyn rolled her eyes with a smile appearing on her face. Vera had on a black lace bralette top with a faded flannel over it. She wore jeans shorts with black boots to match. Although she didn’t have much make-up on Vera had black eyeliner with neutral lipstick on and her hair tied into a loose bun. “Hilarious. How far is the cafe by the way?” “It’s a few hours away, meaning we have a train to catch!” Vera laughed as she walked towards the direction of the nearest station with Avalyn following shortly following behind.

“Not many people join the Community Awareness class. Usually the ones that do have given up on their dreams or haven't figured out what their dream is.” Vera looked over at Avalyn, “Why did you join?” Turning her head to face Vera, Avalyn answered, “I don’t really have a sob story, I just wanted the easy A.” Vera nodded, “Understandable, I signed up cause I thought It would give me some breathing room from my parents. They act like dictators and constantly breathe down my neck so when I saw the chance to move to Japan I took it.” Surprised by the change of atmosphere Avalyn glances at her and offers a sympathetic smile. Not wanting to really talk about her story she just briefly says, “Yeah, I understand that.” Before Vera can ask, they reach the train station **.** “Let’s check when the train will arrive.” Vera exclaimed, walking downstairs with Avalyn. 

Not many people filled the station with the ones present being tardy office works and housewives returning home with groceries in their hands. Arriving at the station, lights illuminated the area with the station announcements hanging over the girl’s heads. “It’ll arrive in 10 minutes.” Avalyn informed, only getting a simple nod from Vera. Having nothing to discuss, silence filled the space between them again. It remained that way until a booming voice was heard next to the pair. “I’m telling you I didn't drink your stupid milk!” The girls turned their head to see a orange haired man yelling at a taller one, who seems to have an annoyed scowl built into his face, “Stupid Hinata! You were the only one in the room! And I can see the milk on your face still!” yelled the taller one as he grabbed the shorter one's collar to bring him closer. Wiping his face with his hoodie’s sleeve, ‘Hinata’ looked up to face the other. “That means nothing! I could have grabbed another milk carton not your stupid gross one!” His response seemed to tick off the other “What did you sa-” “HINATA! KAGEYAMA!” Boomed a voice behind them. Quickly the two boys straightened up, becoming stiff. Behind them stood a man with brown short hair and wore black jeans, a simple white shirt and a orange and black bomber jacket over it with the words ‘KARASUNO’ printed on the back. Despite him being slightly shorter than ‘Kageyama’, the man held an intimidating aura around him, making Hinata and Kageyama hold a nervous look on their faces. 

“Holy shit did you see that.” Vera whispered to Avalyn, her eyes not leaving the trio. Avalyn released a chuckle as she watched the two who were in the argument get dragged away by the man in orange. “Not going to lie, the intimidating one was kinda hot.” Avalyn continued to check out the man until he was out of her sights. Vera gave a light chuckle. The train then arrived, with the sudden gust of air pushing their hair back. Walking into the train, the two held a conversation about the connotation they saw in the station until they arrived at their destination. 

The two walked out of the station and walked until they saw the words “MIYA’S ONIGIRI AND CAFE’ hung above and headed over. “Heard this place is run by a guy who makes the best onigiri” Vera said, opening the door for them. “Better be good, we’re paying for it.” muttered Avalyn. The pair walked up to the front where a stranger with grey hair parted to the right stood. “What can I get for you two?” asked the man, giving them a smile. “One iced caramel macchiato for me” asked Avalyn “A dark chocolate mocha for me please.” followed Vera as she was taking out her wallet. “No, there's no need to pay honey, it’s on the house.” said the grey-haired stranger as he shot a wink towards Vera. “Well aren't you sweet, thanks.” said Vera smiling at the man. “Have a seat, your drinks will be out shortly.” commented the tall stranger, walking to the back leaving the girls to themselves. Vera nudged Avalyn, “Saw that? That’s a real man” Vera teased, only to gain an eye roll from Avalyn, “Come on, lets go sit down.” 

Turning away from the register, the two moved to a table in the back that was adjacent to a large window. “I’ve been to this part of town hundreds of times and I never heard about this place before.” Avalyn mentioned, sliding into her seat. “I only found it recently, apparently not many people know about this place. It’s like a hidden gem!” Vera replied, mirroring Avalyn’s actions. Avalyn raised a brow, “How did you find this place then if it’s almost unheard of?” “Oh I heard some guys talking about getting really good onigiris and I decided to follow them.” Vera responded nonchalantly, gaining a flabbergasted pause from her friend, “You wha-” spoke Avalyn before being interrupted by the handsome server from earlier, drinks in hand. “One iced caramel macchiato for the lovely lady and one dark chocolate mocha for the pretty girl here.” announced the server as he handed out their drinks, sending a wink. A giggle came from Vera with a thanks by Avalyn. Avalyn raises an eyebrow as the grey haired male walks away, who gives a nod to the table next to the girls. “You were enjoying that, huh?” Avalyn chuckled before taking a sip out of her iced coffee. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Avalyn rolls her eyes. “Sure sure. That and the sky is green right?” The girl leans back in her chair and tilts her head slightly to the side, smirking knowing she made the other flustered. “Shut it. Let’s talk about the real reason why we’re here” scoffed Vera, pulling out her phone. 

“Haikyuu mechanics: founded 5 years ago by a group of individuals whose main focus were racing cars.” Vera reads aloud. Avalyn grabs her own phone also researching Haikyuu Mechanics. “Hmm. There’s not much information about them. They don’t even have reviews. How did our teacher even get this thing?” Clearly getting annoyed at the lack of information, Avalyn mumbles as she continues to scroll through the search bar. Someone bumps into her chair causing her phone to fall onto the floor. “Shit.” Avalyn growls clearly annoyed at the person. As Avalyn went to go pick up her phone, a large hand beat her to it. Looking up Avalyn’s eyes met the stranger’s. This man was tall, had light brown eyes and had an undercut with the top layer being bleached. “It appears that you dropped this little lady.” The man offers an ominous smirk. Scoffing at the nickname he gave her, Avalyn snatches her phone back and turns back towards Vera. The man leans down towards the smaller’s neck and speaks in a voice louder than a whisper but lower than normal. “No thank you?” Annoyed, Avalyn snaps her head around and glares at the man. “No. You’re the one who was carelessly walking around and made my phone fall in the first place. Picking it up was merely a common curtsey.” The man chuckles and traces a finger along Avalyn’s hair. “You’re fun-” Before the man continues, he gets called over by the table next to the girls. Standing up, he winks at Avalyn before walking towards the table. “What a fucking creep.” Avalyn says agitated. Vera frowns not really knowing what to say about the whole ordeal herself. 

“Let’s just go back to our research, yeah? Maybe after we finish our coffee we can go and check out the place?” Avalyn nods not wanting the encounter to ruin the good time she was having with Vera. After 10 more minutes of pointless searching Avalyn lets out a loud sigh. “If you keep sighing like that your appearance will age 10 years.” Vera claims taking the final sip of her coffee. “Well did you find anything?” Avalyn leans forward again as she too, takes the last sip of her coffee. “Nothing other than the address and the founding date. Oh and a number to call.” Playing with her fingers, Avalyn thinks of a course of action. “What are these guys, the Mafia or something? Do you want to go check it out today? If it's sketchy we can probably ask Mr. Nekomata to find somewhere else for us.” Vera nods. “Yeah, checking out today would be best, that way we can verify our safety sooner than later.” Agreeing, Avalyn picks up her phone to call the shop. She felt eyes watching her but ignored them believing she was being paranoid. “Who are you calling?” Vera said as the phone starts to ring. “The mechanic shop to see if they are open.” Nodding silently Vera sits tight to wait and see how it goes. 

“Hello?” A medium octave male voice answers the phone.

“Uh… Hello?” Avalyn responds back suddenly feeling the pressure of talking to someone on the phone. “Who is this?” The male responds. “Oh, uhm, I was wondering when you guys close?” The line goes silent. “Hello? Are you still there?” Thinking they hug up Avalyn grows weary. “No. I’m here i was just… Checking something. What is your car model and what seems to be the problem? We need to know in order to see how long it would take. That will decide whether you come today or tomorrow.” Avalyn’s mind spins as the male says that all in one breath. “I don’t have a car… I’m a volunteer from the University of Tokyo. I was wondering if my partner and I could drop by?” Silence falls again. “How far are you guys?” Avalyn looks at her phone quickly at google maps being displayed. “20 minutes by train.” A couple of more seconds of silence were then followed by an, “Okay. We’ll be waiting.” The line goes dead after that. Avalyn blinks shocked. “What happened?!” Vera asked jittery. “Well they’re waiting for us?” Avalyn says confused as to how that conversation went. “Waiting?! Well come on let’s go!” Vera drags Avalyn out of her chair, quickly gathering the drinks that they had and throws them into the trash hurriedly. Avalyn stops the two at the door to the cafe. “Don’t you think this is weird? Isn’t any of this unsettling to you?” Vera blinks and looks up at the slightly taller female. “How bad can it actually be? Now come on let’s go!” Vera ushers Avalyn out the door and to the train station where the next train heading east awaited them.

Watching the girls leave, the table where the boys were sitting all found the new girls quite interesting. “Volunteers huh?” Blondie a.k.a. Atsumu darkly chuckles. “At Haikyuu Mechanics too? How does that even happen?” Akagi chimes in. Coming out from behind the counter Miya picks up a rag and wipes where the girls were sitting. “We’ll have to watch them. They obviously don’t know what they’re getting into.” The table nods and mumbles against themselves. “We have to be careful. The boys from that shop are getting hawked by Nekoma and Fukurodani. If they get casted then they’ll be a powerful bunch.” Silence follows as Atsumu thinks. “Maybe those girls can offer some sort of assistance to us.” Atsumu laughs darkly causing the rest of the table to mutter amongst themselves.

**Post Credits**

The phone rings causing a nut to fall on the floor clinging loudy and the metal echoes across the room. “Damnit Bokuto be more careful this is an expensive car!” Kuroo angrily yells at the other boy. Currently working on a 2015 Ferrari 458 Speciale, the boys knew the car was supposed to be done by the end of the day but there were some unwanted setbacks that caused it to be late. Gulping, Kuroo thought that the phone call they were getting had to do with the owner wondering what was going on. “Hello.” Kuroo picks up the call.  _ “Uh… Hello?”  _ Taken aback by the female voice Kuroo panics and looks at Bokuto. “Who is this?” Kuroo answers, trying to remain calm.  _ “Oh, uhm, I was wondering when you guys close?” _ Confusion races through Kuroo’s head. The only people that know about Haikyuu Mechanics were Street Racers or drug dealers and he doubted that this uncertain girl was either of the two.  _ “Hello? Are you still there?” _ The confusion on Kuroo’s face caused Bokuto to become confused as well. ‘Who is it?’ Bokuto mouths to Kuroo now desperate for answers. Kuroo shushes him and responds. “No. I’m here, I was just… Checking something. What is your car model and what seems to be the problem? We need to know in order to see how long it would take. That will decide whether you come today or tomorrow.” This caused Bokuto to become even more curious. Never once did Kuroo take calls like this. ‘Dude what’s going on?’ Bokuto now whispers. Shushing him again, Kuroo turns away from the boy. Bokuto sneaks up next to Kuroo to try and overhear who’s talking.  _ “I don’t have a car… I’m a volunteer from the University of Tokyo. I was wondering if my partner and I could drop by?”  _ Bokuto gasps and Kuroo’s eyes shoot over to him. ‘Volunteer? I didn’t sign the form.’ Kuroo hisses at Bokuto. ‘Well, I-’ Kuroo raises an eyebrow getting annoyed. ‘You…’ Bokuto covers his mouth with his hand. ‘I signed the form because I thought guys would be interested in volunteering here and we needed the extra help anywa-’ Kuroo silences him with a hand. “How far are you guys?” Bokuto strains his ears trying to listen.  _ “20 minutes by train.” _ Bokuto gasps again and races off to grab a rag and polish. After aquiping himself with those things he races off to his car in the front of the shop and starts to polish it. Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Okay. We’ll be waiting.” Not allowing the girl on the line time to answer, Kuroo hangs up the phone. He jogs out to Bokuto and lands a hard slap behind his head. 

“What was that for?!” Bokuto whines. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU JUST JEOPARDIZE OUR ENTIRE BUSINESS.” Bokuto gets frustrated. “WHO'S GOING TO TEND THE SHOP WHEN WE’RE OUT RACING?!” “WE CLOSE THE SHOP YOU IDIOT!” The two start to brawl until Kuroo looks up at the clock, “Ten minutes left-” Kuroo pauses with his fist in the air. “Get to cleaning you idiot!” Hurriedly, the two boys plan to make the shop look presentable.

_ Behind the Scenes: _

**piss hair**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this chaotic mess. We made this after deciphered got taken down so it's loosely inspired off of that. PLEASE DON'T CANCEL US. If you find something wrong with our writing just tell us, be nice and enjoy!
> 
> Writers: Avalyn and Vera <3333


	2. Chapter 2

Avalyn and Vera stood next to each other on the train. Outside the scenery was blending into one. It was now 6pm and the sun had started to set causing the light to reflect off the windows of the sky scrappers. Avalyn was getting worried at the only trustable light source depleting. They were also heading towards the end of town which held a reputation of things all but good. Avalyn looks towards Vera wondering if she was sharing the same emotions as her. Vera was all smiles and was excited to head off on this sudden adventure. The lack of context about Haikyuu mechanics only added fuel to the fire that was keeping Vera’s adrenaline warm. After 5 more minutes of Avalyn’s worry and Vera’s anticipation building up, they finally reach their stop. Lucky for them, the walk to the mechanic shop is solely 5 minutes in the dark. Vowing to protect Vera, Avalyn went in front of the smaller girl and guided them outside of the train station. The sound of dogs barking and revving cars filled the girls senses. Barely any street lights were functioning as the two made their way down the street. A man sitting on his porch, smoking a cigar, cat called them, making Avalyn shudder as he was an older man. After what felt like forever, the sound of loud bass booming flooded the neighborhood. Getting closer to the sound the girls suddenly realized that it was the mechanic shop. The tune of _Pick It Up_ by Famous Dex A$AP Rocky blasts through the professional speakers located at the front of the open garage. The building was medium sized, the garage being able to hold four calls in a row. In front of the building was a man leaning on a grey and black Koenigsegg 2010 CCXR. He was wearing a tight white tank top that was drenched in sweat. Unaware of the two girls approaching, he lights a cigarette and puffs out his first breath of smoke. Avalyn gulps, checking the guy out as he was unaware. A colorful tattoo of a koi fish took over his left arm drew Avalyn’s attention. Finally hearing the heavy steps of Avalyn’s stompers the man looks up. 

“Ah.” The man’s piercing gaze ran over Avalyn’s body once and he released another breath of smoke. His eyes flicked over to Vera and looked back to Avalyn. “You must be the volunteers.” Before Avalyn could respond, another man in a tank top covered in sweat walked out. “Volunteers?” This man was cheerier. He was around the same height as the man with black hair. The cheerful one though had black and white hair and he had two tattoos of what appears to be wings running down both arms. The black and white head looked Vera up and down which led her to blush slightly. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kuroo, the skunk over there is Bokuto.” Kuroo says while taking the cig out of his mouth and throws it to the floor, stepping on it slightly to burn it out. “Skunk?!” ‘Bokuto’ echos clearly caught off guard with his nickname. Avalyn keeps her best poker face not wanting to show any sort of emotion yet. Kuroo raises an eyebrow at Avalyn’s silence and runs his tongue over the inside of his cheek. “Are you not going to introduce yourself?” Avalyn’s ‘bad girl’ facade faded immediately after he called her out. Vera quickly recovered from Avalyn’s mistake. “Sorry my friend here is not good at first impressions.” Avalyn glares at her and Vera waves it off. Bokuto glances at the slightly taller one and cocks an eyebrow and glances down at Kuroo. Kuroo leans back on the car a little more trying to read what personality she's trying to portray. "I'm Avalyn and th-" Vera jumps in front of Avalyn and sticks an arm out so they can shake her hand. "I'm Vera! We're excited to be working here." Vera smiles widely as Kuroo offers her a weak handshake. Bokuto managed to match her energy and shook Vera's hand with enthusiasm. Avalyn glances over at the two excitedly talking about nothing in particular and sighs. 

"You don't trust me." Kuroo rests his elbows on his knees. Avalyn shakes her head. "It's not that I don't trust you. Just, why is this place so secretive? You have no reviews on Google, the location is not the best, and it's sketchy how you only focus on race cars and not cars in general." Kuroo stands up. His 6'1 frame towers over Avalyn's 5'4 (5'6 with the platforms on) frame. "Bold of you to assume that we're sketchy people just because our shop isn't popular and we live in a sketchy neighborhood." Kuroo steps closer to Avalyn leaving their faces inches apart. "If we're running off of assumptions here, I'd say you're some prissy little brat that was only raised in the rich areas and doesn't know how hard life is." Kuroo takes a lock of Avalyn's wavy hair and twirls it around his fingers. Not wanting to test it, Avalyn remains still, worried that if she ticked him off, she would pay. "Assumptions are useless darling. Only assume once you know enough." With that, Kuroo drops the strand of hair he was holding and walks over to Bokuto and Vera who were having a heated discussion on food. 

"Recruits in front of me." Kuroo ordered. Obediently, Vera and Avalyn step in front of him. Bokuto places his arm on Kuroo's shoulder and leans on it. "First things first, do you know anything about cars." Avalyn and Vera look at each other pointedly. "Not exactly..." Vera starts off. Kuroo frowns. "What does 'not exactly' mean?" Vera continues, "We may not know much now but with training we'll know enough!" Kuroo sighs and Bokuto smiles and claps. "I like your enthusiasm newbie! I'll take you under my wing. You'll get the best training around!" Bokuto casually slings an arm around Vera's shoulders. Bokuto, also being 6'1 towered over Vera's 5'2 frame leaving the height difference to look a bit funny. "I'm also scared of your lady friend there." Bokuto loudly whispers and points at Avalyn who scowls. Vera lets out a loud laugh. "Oh she's like a chihuahua. She pretty scary but harmless." Avalyn pouts. "I'm not harmless or scary." Vera walks over and pats Avalyn's head. "You keep telling yourself that cutie." Before Avalyn could retort, Kuroo raises a hand to silence everyone. "Bokuto. Go teach the basics of car cosmetics to Vera. Of course we'll go more in detail when it's their first day but let's at least hand them some sort of foundation. Bokuto jokingly salutes and walks Vera off to where the finished cars needed paint touch ups and a gloss finish. Kuroo walks Avalyn over to a 2010 Toyota Supra that was basically gutted around the engine. "You ready to learn about mechanics?" 

⤘

Vera followed Bokuto into the garage. Despite being in a run down neighborhood, the shop itself looks like it can be placed in one of the main cities, especially with its bold red color covering it and solid black floors. Inside the garage, Vera took notice of the cars, some looked brand new, with her able to see her reflection on the side, while others looked like it's been through a tornado. "Kuroo and I fix and maintain cars in their top form. And this baby right here," Bokuto slapped his hand onto the front of the car, "Is a 2015 Ferrari 458 Speciale. Came in earlier today for a clean up. Usually we do ceramic coatings but this guy specifically asked for it to be waxed and that's where you step in, newbie!". Bokuto turned to face Vera and leaned against a nearby work bench. Vera scrunched her face in confusion, "I'm not sure what you expect from me. I'm basically a fish out of water." Claimed Vera as she looked upon the amount of bottles, containers, and tools scattered along the work bench behind Bokuto. "Don't worry baby, I'll teach you all that I know, and maybe a bit more in private?" A smirk grew on the gold-eyed mechanic as his eyes looked at every inch on Vera's body. 

Vera gave a quiet scoff as she moved towards Bokuto. "What a lovely offer you made." Vera professed, pushing her body against Bokuto, allowing him to feel all of her, with her arms against his waist. Vera leaned in closely, their lips only centimeters apart, "You know what we should do?". Tension grew between them as Bokuto slipped a hand onto Vera's waist. "What, baby?" Whispered Bokuto, his eyes trapped on Vera's lips as he felt his pants becoming tighter. He had begun to lean closer when Vera suddenly pushed herself away, holding two wax containers in her hands "We should figure out which one to use. Why is this one a spray while this one is in a container?"

Blinking profusely, Bokuto grew embarrassed, pink dusting along his cheeks as looked down, scoffing. "They're both wax but the spray is one that will only last a few days while the other one is a wax paste that's popularly used." Vera nodded as she turned her attention back over to the containers to read it's instructions only to be interrupted by a large frame pushing against her back, "Damn, aren't you just a little Minx. Think you can just get away with that?" Bokuto muttered, lust lacing into his words. Vera raised an eyebrow, "I just picked up some supplies for the job I'm about to do." Vera then separated herself from Bokuto, walking towards the car. Frustrated, Bokuto ran a hand through his hair muttering to himself in defeat, watching Vera making her way to the vehicle, "Gahh! This is going to be a long night."

On the other side of the shop, Kuroo placed his hand on top of the hood and leaned slightly over the engine. "Pop quiz. If we gutted most of the area around the engine. What are we working on?" Kuroo tilts his head slightly to the side to watch Avalyn's slightly uncomfortable figure. "You're working on the engine?" Avalyn asked not sure if that was too obvious of an answer. "Great job!" Kuroo acts like he's talking to a kindergartener and that pisses off Avalyn. "It's the only thing under the hood right now. That wasn't that hard of a question." Kuroo hums and points to an open portion on the side of the engine. "What's the name of that?" Staring at the engine for an unnecessarily long time, Avalyn concludes that she doesn't know. Full of pride she runs a hand through her hair and gives Kuroo a pointed look. Kuroo snorts, "It's a distributor. The distributor's main function is to route secondary, or high voltage, current from the ignition coil to the spark plugs in the correct firing order, and for the correct amount of time." Avalyn blinks 100% lost at this man's words. "It makes the engine start." Kuroo dejectedly finishes. "You could have started with that." Avalyn frowns. Kuroo walks closer to her. "You tend to frown a lot." He suddenly points out. "I haven't had anything to smile about." Avalyn bites back. Kuroo chuckles and lowers his eyes to her level. "I'm curious about you. There's got to be a reason why you're so feisty." He watches Avalyn's face closely. Taking in every little detail of her features from the way her lips tilt down slightly whenever she's under pressure, to her nose scrunching up whenever she thinks too hard on what to say. Her hazel eyes draw him in and the fact that she can't even hold eye contact proved that her whole 'tough girl' get up is just a layer of a wall she had built up. 

"You're awfully tense." Avalyn is shocked at his ability to read her quite well. "I know just the thing that would help. Before being able to object, Kuroo grabs her by the hand and drags her out of the shop to a car. "This is my Koenigsegg 2010 CCXR. Isn't she a treat?" Avalyn eyes the car and is rather surprised at how it matched the man quite perfectly - well as far as she knew him anyways. Kuroo tosses a key to Bokuto who swiftly catches it. "I'm going out for a spin. You're welcome to go too but make sure to watch out for the little lady, you know how it gets around here at night." Avalyn checks the time and sees that it's now 9pm. Gasping Avalyn thinks 'We have been there for 3 hours already?!' Shaking her head she turns to Kuroo. "I'm sorry I don't feel right just leaving Vera here let alone going on a drive with a complete stranger." Bokuto breaks out into a laugh thinking that Kuroo just got rejected. Vera walks up to the other girl and pats her on the shoulder. "Go, have fun, live life or whatever. You're so uptight so this might be just what you need." Vera nods reassuringly and pulls Avalyn in for a hug. Avalyn hesitantly hugs back. "Okay but you better call me if anything happens. Nodding Vera shushes her and waves her off. Kuroo goes to the passenger side of his car and opens the door for Avalyn. "My lady." He coos causing Avalyn to roll her eyes. Bokuto gives Kuroo a thumbs up which earns a wink from Kuroo as he slides into the driver's seat. The seats were low to the ground which made Avalyn assume that all tall people sit like this. Kuroo puts the key into transmission and turns on the car causing the engine to spur into life. "Jesus Christ this is so loud!" Avalyn complains, causing Kuroo to chuckle. He revs up the car a bit to mess with Avalyn, who's heart was beginning to race. "Are you ready toots?" Avalyn looks at him scared barely finishing buckling her seatbelt. "For-" before Avalyn could say what, Kuroo sent his gear all the way to 4th and smoothly let go of the clutch causing the car to lurch forward without a stall. 

Screaming Avalyn grips onto the handles on top of the car. "THE CORNER!" There is a sharp right that happens to get onto the main road right out of the shop. Calmly Kuroo places his foot on the clutch and lets go of the Gas. Swiftly he pulls back the emergency brake and lurches the wheel to the right. The car's back jerks to the left as the car seamlessly drifts to the right. Avalyn screams again causing a lighthearted laugh to escape Kuroo's lips. 

Shock raced through Avalyn’s body as she processed what happened. Kuroo moved the gear as he straightened the car, now moving onto a long empty road. “Didn’t your friend say to ‘live in the movement’ or something? If you are , you’re not very good at showing it.” He looked over to the passenger side to find Avalyn pushing herself back into the seat, as if she was attempting to merge with it, with her still gripping onto the side handle, knuckles now white because of how tightly she was holding onto it. “S-shut it!” Avalyn stuttered, slowly releasing her hand from the side bar as an attempt to recollect herself. 

Back at the shop, Vera watched as the others raced off towards the highway. Bokuto realizes the look that was lacing her features. “Do you want to follow them?” Bokuto asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking slightly. Vera twirls around. “Would I ever?!” Bokuto chuckles and turns off the light to the shop. He closes the garage door and makes sure to lock up the shop before heading over to his black and white Mazda RX-7 Veilside Fortune. “I should have known this one is yours.” A cocky chuckle comes out of the ‘skunk’. “Like it baby? Matches my hair so whenever I-” Bokuto cuts himself off. He was about to say whenever I race but he realized, these girls knew nothing of the industry the two were actually in. Vera looks at him confused and Bokuto shakes it off. “It let’s my hoes know when I'm near.” Vera rolls her eyes at the comment and shuts him up by sliding into the side of his car. Bokuto shrugs knowing he sounded like a giant asshole but slides into the passenger seat. “This seat is so low I feel like my ass will get burned while driving.” Bokuto laughs loudly at the statement. The man places the key into ignition and starts up his car. The engine’s sound rattled the car causing Vera’s heart to thump loudly. Excited was an understatement, Vera felt like she was going on a rollercoaster with no safety harness. “The only time your ass will burn is when I’m spanking it.” Vera gasps at his sudden straightforward flirt. “Alright, we have to kick it into full gear if we want to catch up to them.” Vera nods holding onto her seatbelt tightly. “Would you do the honors?” Bokuto smiles towards Vera. Confusion filled her head as she attempted to figure out what he meant. After an eyebrow raise from Bokuto it finally clicked in her head. ‘OMG It’s like the countdown before the race. Like fast and the furious!’ Vera excitedly yells in her head. 

“Ready.” Bokuto revs his engine. “Set.” He presses on the Gas while having his emergency brakes on causing his back tires to rotate rapidly. The rear view mirror is filled with white. “GO!” Bokuto releases the emergency break and swiftly switches gear straight to 5th. The car lurches forward and Vera screams in delight. Wanting to show Vera a drift as well, Bokuto drifts past the corner. Vera could not stop laughing which made Bokuto’s heart thump loud and hard in his chest. Reaching 200 km/hr the VerKuto car races onto the highway in an attempt to catch up to the AvUroo car. Kuroo had slowed down once they reached far enough into the highway seeing that Ava was about to pass out. “Isn’t this fun?” Kuroo looks towards Avalyn who was still trying to morph into the carseat. They were currently traveling at 145 km/hr which isn’t slow but wasn’t as fast as the whooping 250 km/hr Kuroo hit earlier. “You are a PSYCHO.” Avalyn yells at Kuroo not really wanting to move too much in fear he would speed up again. Kuroo sighs at Avalyn’s coward tendencies. “Look out the window.” Avalyn skeptically looks at Kuroo but abbliges and tilts her head to the right. Outside of the window Tokyo’s cityline was whizzing past them. The lights from the buildings looked like millions of stars and the speed made it so much better as they all morphed into one. “Wow.” Avalyn felt herself relax at the view. “Atta girl, finally loosening up.” Kuroo smiles feeling accomplished she finally relaxed around him. As Avalyn was going to say something the sound of another loud engine rang from behind them. Kuroo glances into his rear view mirror and his eyes narrow, only noticing the headlights catching up to them. Bracing for anything, Kuroo instinctively places an arm over Avalyn’s body, as if to protect her. Avalyn grew confused at the protective position that he put himself in. 

As the car grew closer a familiar tune hit Avalyn’s ears. “Is that… _A Mover la Colita?_ ” Kuroo looks at the smaller figure beside him in confusion as to what she just said. Sticking her whole upper body out the window, Vera finds herself waving rapidly at the fast approaching Koenigsegg. Bokuto panicked as Vera managed to slip out her seat and stick out the window. Not wanting her to fall he places a hand on her waist to make sure she doesn’t end up as roadkill. “HEY BITCH!!!!!” Vera yells out the window as they finally land next to the others. Avalyn rolls down her window and unbuckles her seatbelt to sit on the windowsill to peak over the car. Kuroo panics and grabs onto her leg while simultaneously trying to steady the car. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT’S DANGEROUS.” Avalyn yells over the wind. “What you’re doing is dangerous too!” Kuroo yells from inside the car. “Yeah! Vera get back in!” Bokuto yells at Vera as the car swerves a bit. Both of the girls ignored them. “LET’S RACE!” Vera yells at Avalyn. “ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT’S ILLEGAL!” Both of the boys share a glance at each other before refocusing on holding the girls and looking at the road. “OH COME ON WE’RE ALREADY SPEEDING! MIGHT AS WELL MAKE THE MOST OF IT!” Avalyn thinks about it. Vera does have a point and if it makes Vera happy then okay. “FINE, LET’S GO.” Avalyn slides into the passenger seat again, Kuroo letting out a huge sigh of relief. Bokuto does the same as Vera gets back into her seat. 

Kuroo looks at Avalyn with a curious expression. “You were just complaining at how fast we were going. Now you want to race?” Avalyn shrugs. “I want to make Vera happy. Also she’s right, I need to loosen up more.” Kuroo grows confused. ‘Is she bipolar or something? How did she switch just like that?’ Kuroo mentally asks. Nevertheless, Kuroo rolls his window and yells to Bokuto, “You willing to get your ass beat?!” Bokuto laughs and lifts up his middle finger. “You already know who’s going to win.” Kuroo laughs at his statement. “The first to reach the beach at exit 40 wins. We start when we pass exit 30.” The hour was 9:30pm, the highway wasn’t full but there were still a decent amount of cars to weave through. Avalyn was getting nervous but it was too late to back out now. Exit 30 was quickly approaching as the boys managed to maintain the same speed and stay next to each other. The VerKuto car was blasting _La Dueña Del Swing_ which caught Avalyn off guard. She knew that Vera looked hispanic but didn’t want to assume. Avalyn herself was Puerto Rican so she made it a point to remember to ask Vera about it later. Kuroo noticed Avalyn staring at the other car. “Would you like to play music.” Avalyn blushed, making Kuroo softly chuckle. “No need to be shy, besides music hypes me up for a race.” Bokuto honked and raised his pointer finger signaling that there was one exit left until the race start. Kuroo nodded and looked back at Avalyn. “You better hurry.” 

Avalyn nods and hesitantly grabs the Aux cord. She was over thinking Kuroo hating her taste in music as well as racking her brain to decide what Kuroo would like. Kuroo starts revving his engine, Bokuto following his lead. The exit sign was in now right in front of the car. Panicking Avalyn clicks shuffle on the first playlist she had. As _Drippin_ by Ted Park started to play the two cars passed under the exit sign. Immediately, Kuroo shifts into 3rd gear and steps on the gas sending it straight to 250km/hr. Though 3rd gear is not very energy efficient and spends gas much faster, it causes the car to go quicker since the downshifting would be more efficient. Right off the bat, Kuroo gets in the lead with Bokuto to the side behind the bumper. Vera slaps Bokuto’s arm. “FASTER! GO GET ‘EM!” Bokuto yells back, “STOP SLAPPING MY ARM AND MAYBE I’D GO SOMEWHERE!” Vera gathers herself back into her seat and apologizes. Sneering, Bokuto shifts to 4th gear causing the car to speed up just enough to pass the AvUroo team. Bokuto decided it was safe to shift to 4th since the highway was relatively straight at this part. Kuroo growls and Avalyn groans. “Dang we were doing so good too.” Kuroo smiles at Avalyn feeling disappointed, that meant she was getting into it. “Don’t feel so down love there’s still time.” Avalyn nods and focuses on the road. Bokuto was up ahead weaving through cars. Shifting to 4th gear, Kuroo follows along weaving through cars. Exit 38 flew past the two cars and Bokuto was still in the lead. “We’ve got time huh?” Avalyn glares at Kuroo, who just smirks in response. Bokuto was whooping at being in the lead. He didn’t realize that exit 40 was fast approaching. “Bokuto the exit!” Bokuto realizes the exit was right in front of them. He quickly tries to downshift in time but in doing so he loses control and spins out. 

Kuroo had downshifted after passing exit 39 which earned a disapproving look from Avalyn. Kuroo quickly steps on the clutch and lifts the emergency brake, drifting out the exit (the exit was shaped as a curve out). When passing Bokuto, Kuroo offers a cheeky wink which makes Bokuto slam his hands on the wheel. Bokuto shifts to second gear and cuts in front of a car to exit the highway. Once on the main road he knew the final stretch to the beach was a straight shot. Upshifting again, Bokuto maneuvers around the cars on the road earning a bunch of honks. Kuroo sees Bokuto’s car fast approaching again and refocuses on weaving through the crowd of cars. Up ahead, a group of cars left no opening for Kuroo to squeeze through. Kuroo honked but none of them bugged so Kuroo was forced to slow down and match their speed. Bokuto landed next to them and the two males glared at each other. Finally, the car to the left switched lanes to get on the turning lane leaving an opening for them to squeeze through. Bokuto was on the left so he managed to get through first putting him into the lead again. Vera cheered and stuck her middle finger out the passenger side. Avalyn screamed at Vera as if she heard her and Kuroo sneers now worried that they might lose. Up ahead came a roundabout which made Kuroo’s eyes light up. If he manages to get in front of Bokuto before the roundabout that would ensure his victory since Kuroo was the better drifter. Bokuto kept glancing behind them nervously. 

The roundabout was a tight drift that Bokuto would not be able to pull off. Bokuto was better at wider drifts since it left more room for error however he knew Kuroo would be able to pull it off. Kuroo upshifts to 4th and slams on the gas. Kuroo goes in the middle of two lanes to squeeze past two cars, nearly skimming them. The two cars honk angrily and Kuroo laughs at the fact he was able to not even get a scratch. Avalyn is nearly pissing herself at his risky moves but she actually finds herself having fun. “GO KUROO THEY’RE RIGHT THERE.” Kuroo smiles brightly at Avalyn and Avalyn makes eye contact with him. As if the world went in slow-mo, Avalyn’s heart skips a beat as his face lights up with pure joy. Avalyn finds herself smiling too and she turns her attention back to the race. Bokuto’s car was right at the entrance point of the roundabout. Bokuto downshifts to 1st gear to take this curve slowly to not spin out. “We’re gonna make it!” Vera cheers. Just then, Kuroo’s car zooms in front of them, nearly clipping Bokuto’s front bumper. “BASTARD!” Bokuto yells slamming on the break. Yes, the race is important but what good is a race if your car ends up looking shitty at the end of it. Bokuto grumbles stepping on the gas again. Vera lets out a string of profanities that even shocked Bokuto. “Woah there little owl, I didn’t think you could hoot like that.” Vera pouts. “Shut the fuck up and WIN.” Bokuto chuckles and focuses on the road again.

Past the roundabout, about 5 minutes down is a parking garage that faces the ocean. The top floor of the parking garage is going to be the finish line. The AvUroo car finds themselves in the lead again. Avalyn is giddy, giggling at the fact that they’ll win. Kuroo’s heart pounds, he doesn’t want her to feel sad if they lost since the whole point he even dragged her out was to get her to smile. Kuroo drifts into the parking lot. The next moves would be to basically drift up the seven floors since the parking lot is on the smaller side and is round. “This is it baby!” Kuroo whoops and Avalyn cheers. Bokuto’s car turns in right after. Kuroo now continues to keep the car in the drifting position. Avalyn screams in delight as her world blurred all together. Bokuto’s car was right next to Kuroo's, maintaining his drift as well. Bokuto glances at Vera who’s hollering at the top of her lungs. Six rotations up Kuroo is still in the lead with Bokuto right next to them. The opening to the top is now right in front of the two cars. It was the last straight shot up; both Bokuto and Kuroo straighten out. The front of Kuroo's car was slightly in front of Bokuto's, but Bokuto pressed on the gas, having his nose be in front. Kuroo’s nose takes the lead again but Bokuto recovers. Avalyn and Vera are both yelling for them to remain in the lead. Finally, both of the cars are perfectly parallel as they passed the ‘Finish Line’. Both Bokuto and Kuroo drift off into a donut to safely downshift and stop in place. Before Bokuto or Kuroo can even talk to the girls, Vera and Avalyn fly out of the cars. 

“We destroyed your ass!” Vera yells first. “No! We obviously came out first!” Avalyn bites back. Both girls get into a heated argument over who won. Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other and chuckle at the two heated girls. “You guys spun out and we drifted away from you! That was skills right there!” Avalyn barks back. “It’s not my fault the skunk can’t drift right! But we still managed to catch up to you so that requires more skill!” Kuroo busts out into a wheeze as Vera refers to him as ‘the skunk’. Bokuto lets out a “Hey!” upon hearing his nickname. After popping a lung at Bokuto’s embarrassment, he claps his hands together to silence the two. “I hate to interrupt this wonderful argument but we tied cupcakes.” Avalyn looks over at Vera and Vera does the same. They both break out into laughter before heavily arguing on who won again. The boys make eye contact and laugh at the fact that the girls can’t accept it. “Hey! It seems to me that you like the racing stuff.” Vera nods her head enthusiastically. “That was so much fun!” Avalyn matches Vera’s energy. “Yeah! The cars went WHOOSH and NROOM and then we SKRRR.” Kuroo smiles widely. “Someone managed to break out of her shell.” Avalyn’s eye widen. “O-oh, I guess I did.” Avalyn smiles brightly at Kuroo. “Thank you, Kuroo. Oh and Vera!” Kuroos face flushes red. Avalyn’s smile was so pure and genuine it made Kuroo’s heart thump. The huge change in attitude from a couple of hours ago caught him off guard. He assures himself that that’s why he’s getting so worked up about it. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just blushed.” Bokuto whispers to Kuroo, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. “You’re insane.” Kuroo responds, rolling his eyes. That made Bokuto laugh. “Where’s my thank you?” Bokuto fakes being hurt. Vera chuckles and hugs Bokuto. “Thanks for taking me out driving! It was a lot of fun.” Bokuto’s face goes red like a tomato. “Y-yeah! No problem. It’s cool.” Kuroos snorts at Bokuto’s attempt to ‘play it cool’. Bokuto yells at Kuroo to knock it off. After a minute of bickering Kuroo sits on the top of his Koenigsegg and pats the open spot inviting Avalyn to sit on it too. Bokuto and Vera were already sitting on the Mazda RX-7. Avalyn sits on top of the car. Bokuto left his stereo on so Vera can play some tunes in the background. _Habibi_ by Sik-K plays softly leaving a calm vibe to settle over the group. The scenery was a full moon reflecting on the ocean. The faint sound of waves crashing on the shore settled any remaining adrenaline coursing through the four’s veins. Exhaustion coursed through Avalyn. “What time is it?” The girl speaks up. Vera checks her phone. “10:15.” Avalyn groans. “The last train already left.” Vera shrugs leaning back on the Mazda. Avalyn follows in suit and leans back on the Koenigsegg. Kuroo glances at Bokuto and nods. “We can drive you girls home.” Bokuto says. Vera shakes her head. “Won’t it be too out of the way?” “It won’t be much of a problem. Don’t worry, loves.” Kuroo responds. Avalyn had already fallen asleep on the hood of the car. Vera eye’s Kuroo. “Don’t try anything funny, Mister” Kuroo slides off the hood. “Believe me the only time i’ll start something is if she’s on her knees begging.” Both Bokuto and Vera roll their eyes. 

Kuroo picks up Avalyn bridal style and slides her into the passenger seat, being careful not to wake her up. He buckles up her seat belt and goes to the drivers side. Bokuto opens the door for Vera then slides into the driver's seat. For this ride, the boys allow the girls to peacefully drift off and they stay within the speed limit. 

**_Behind the Scenes_ **

VEBO

AVUWU


	3. Chapter 3

Vera slammed her book shut and stretched, “Uggh, remind me to never procrastinate again!” A voice echoed from the kitchen nearby, “Even if I did you would do it anyways.”. Avalyn came into the living room where Vera was, holding a coffee cup in one hand and a half eaten toast in the other. Vera let out a long sigh and leaned back into the couch she was sitting in. Since the girls have met, they’ve been attached at the hip. Vera found herself visiting Avalyn’s dorm room often, preferring the hazel-eyed girl’s company than her own roommate. Vera picked up her phone scrolling through Instagram when a notification popped onto her screen, ‘Volunteering for 2 Assholes’. A few days have passed since the highway race and the girls have been helping at the shop. Looking away from her phone, Vera moved her attention to Avalyn, who was busy eating. Vera remembered the smile Avalyn had while they were racing and smiled softly at the memory. “Hey, what do you think of the boys at the shop?” Avalyn looked up at Vera’s sudden question. She shrugs. “They’re okay. I won’t lie, I might have stereotyped them to be bad guys at first.” Avalyn puts her plate into the sink. “After the race though, I see them in a different light. However, they were a bit too good at racing. It seems like they have done it many times before. That’s something to watch out for.” Avalyn concludes sudsing up a sponge to wash her dish. Satisfied with the response, Vera stood up from the couch, “Well either way we better get going before the sun gets too low.” 

⤘

Making their way through the worn-down neighborhood, the pair talked about miscellaneous things. Outside the shop was Kuroo, cigarette in hand, and Bokuto beside him, hands resting on top of his head as he leaned against a nearby car. Closer, the girls noticed them talking to a tall guy with short black hair and sharp eyes. Seeing them approach, Kuroo waved to the two, gesturing to join their conversation. “Looks like we might be busy.” Avalyn groaned, gaining a small sigh from Vera. “Was beginning to think that you bailed on us. Nice to know that you think of me.” Kuroo remarked, a smirk plastered on his face. “Don’t get too full of yourself, you might become an airhead like Bokubro over here.” Avalyn teased, getting a wink and chuckle from Kuroo along with a ‘Hey!’ from Bokuto. “You’re teaching her all the wrong stuff Tetsuro.” Bokuto sighed. Avalyn raised an eyebrow at the name ‘Tetsuro’, but assumed it was Kuroo’s first name. The girls turn their attention to the stranger who has been quiet since their arrival. 

“Vera! Avalyn! This is Akaashi, he's a mechanic here but he mostly helps us get parts or supplies for the cars.” commented Bokuto, swinging his arm around Akaashi, earning a painful groan from him. “Bokuto I would appreciate it greatly if you didn’t send me to a hospital.” Standing back up straight, Akaashi looked over to Vera and Avalyn, “Apologies, sometimes he doesn’t watch his own strength. As you heard from Bokuto, my name is Akaashi.” Akaashi started bowing slightly at the two, receiving a bow back. “You two should go into the shop, there's a bunch of work to be done.” Kuroo remarked, elbowing Bokuto in the process, “Huh? There's only a few left to do, did you drink or something dude?” Bokuto said. Before Kuroo could get another word in Akaashi spoke, “Anyways, as I was saying. Today’s race is 1 million and it's expected that Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Inarizaki will appear.” Avalyn’s eyes widen as she sucked in a breath, Vero’s eyebrows furrowed. The words Avalyn spoke before they left went through their heads. Avalyn gives Vera an I-told-you-so look and Vera looks down not really knowing how to feel. Kuroo and Bokuto gave each other panicked looks, anxiety and worry filling them. For starters, they didn’t know how chill these girls actually were so they could run to the police now if they wanted to. Second, whatever chance they had with the girls had potentially been obliterated. Kuroo shakes his head at the last thought.

Akaashi notices the reactions from everyone around him. “Did I-” he cuts himself off. Kuroo slowly approaches Avalyn. He was more worried about Avalyn than Vera because Ava seemed more like the goody two shoes type. “Hey… Are you okay?” Avalyn held a poker face. No one could read what was going through her mind. ‘What the _fuck_ do I do?!’ Avalyn internally screams. ‘On one note they didn’t seem like they had bad intentions, I mean the damn man drove you home and even walked you to the dorm to make sure you were safe! Yet they’re criminals! Street racers have connections with drug dealers, or worse GANGS!’ In the midst of all Avalyn’s internal conflict, she remembered what Vera told her yesterday. _“You’re so uptight. This may be just what you needed.”_ Avalyn sucks in a breath. She doesn’t believe in fate or destiny however, this chain of events was way too much of a coincidence. Inhaling sharply she startles everyone, who were watching her closely. “So a race huh?” Kuroo’s heart thumps loudly in his chest. “When is it?” Silence encases the area. Vera is the first to speak up approaching Avalyn. “So, you’re okay? With you know, _this_?” Vera says, concerned for her friend’s sudden shift. Avalyn shrugs not wanting to think too much about it. “Are you okay with it?” Avalyn asked, wanting to check in on her friend's opinion. “Well, yeah.” Vera confirms. “Well then, I guess we’re accomplices.” Bokuto lets out a loud hoot.

“Damn, Avalyn I didn’t think you were this badass! Considering how you nearly shit your pants during the race yesterday.” Avalyn’s smile turned into a scowl. “Don’t bring that up please.” Kuroo smirks and tilts his head thinking about what might have convinced her to be okay with racing. He concludes that she just had a lot of fun yesterday. ‘Interesting.’ he thinks while heading back towards the garage. “Come on, we have work to do! Oh and Akaashi, we’ll talk at the end of the day.” Akaashi nods and the rest of the group follow Kuroo to the garage. 

Inside, Vera began sorting parts that were brought by Akaashi, deep in thought, she pondered over Avalyn’s decision. ‘Why did she accept it without any questions? Did she know? No, she looked surprised. But wh-” her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she comes to face Bokuto who gives her a wide grin. Up close, Vera notices the two black earrings attached to his right ear along with another piercing higher up his other ear. “Wanna get barbeque meat? I’m starving and I know a great place!” Vera’s eyes shifted towards Avalyn, busy repairing a window, sweat running down her forehead; she sighed. “Lead the way Zebra.” she jokes hearing a ‘Really?! Come on!” from the male. 

Bokuto opened his Mazda RX-7 door, allowing Vera to slide inside. “We’re heading out to bring lunch!” announced Bokuto, getting a faint conformation from Kuroo. Driving out of the garage, silence became an unwanted guest until Bokuto turned onto a small road. “So a racer huh? Are you good?” Vera asked, “Good? I’m one of the best at it! Though Kuroo is better at drifting than me.” Bokuto answered, dejected. Vera giggled, watching the sky present a vibrant orange color, rose-colored clouds scattered in the sky; _Young, Dumb, & Broke _by Khalid played, filling the once dead space. "So…" Bokuto tapped his fingers against the wheel, "...Is it fair to ask why you haven't called the cops yet?" Vera continued to look at the sky, which was getting darker as the sun continued to disappear, "Meh, It's not like it's super surprising. Two guys working in a almost new looking building working on cars that are worth more than my arm, leg, and kidney combined. Besides, It's fun right?" Bokuto nods letting out a deep chuckle, "I think you mean 'One handsome man and a rooster!'" "You mean the handsome man that spun out during a race?" Vera remarked, gaining a pout from Bokuto but then quickly grew a smirk on his face. Shifting his gear, Bokuto smiled,"Better hang on tight baby!", he slammed into the gas, speeding through the streets and passing the occasional cars. 

Streetlamps illuminated the sidewalk as Bokuto and Vera walked to the restaurant. "This place sells the best Barbecue meat! It's always so tasty and juicy." Praised Bokuto, drool beginning to slightly appear at the corner of his mouth. "Now I'm even more hungry! Let's hurry, I want some meat in me!" Cried Vera. Bokuto smirked, "If that's the case, I got a suggestion." Vera looked back at him disappointed "Don't ruin my appetite you horny Panda." She began to walk faster hearing Bokuto's "OWL! IT'S A OWL, REALLY?!" Behind her. After a while, the pair found the restaurant, hurrying inside.

⤘

"....and that's why Kuroo isn't allowed near lamps." Bokuto and Vera laughed, a picture of drunk Kuroo using a lamp as a lightsaber filling their heads. Waiting for takeout, the two shared stories of their lives. "So what got you into racing? Couldn't be all nuts and bolts." Vera asked "It's a long story, but I got into it when I was in high school, I met Akaashi there and we both immediately got along. And now we're here!" Vera nodded, "I think Akaashi mentioned some competition? Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Iarizaki were the ones he mentioned." The black and white haired male huffed as he crossed his arms, "Yea, Aoba Johsai and Iarizaki are real pain in the ass but Karasuno has been getting better, especially with Phoenix and Tyrant now racing." Vera assumed those were nicknames and continues to listen, "Looks like I’m going to go full out today!” exclaimed Bokuto, pumping his fist into the air. A laugh escaped Vera as she matched his excitement, “It’s gotta be nice driving right? The vrooming and the zipping!” using her hands to imitate the cars. “Yep! I am the best after all!” declared Bokuto. After a while, their food arrived, the smell of meat stirring in the air, drool cascading down Bokuto’s mouth again. “Finally! Let’s get back, I'm starving!” Bokuto cried, dashing out the door, grabbing Vera and the food in the process.

⤘

The moon shined brightly in the sky by the time Bokuto and Vera returned. They walked into the makeshift living room that was connected to the garage, greeting everyone and passing everyone their food to begin eating. A guy with blond highlights sat near Kuroo, engrossed with something on his phone to notice anything going around him. “This is Kenma, he came with Akaashi but was here the whole time.” Avalyn informed with a nod from Kuroo. “Since everyone is here we can begin. The race isn’t until 1 am so we have enough time to spare.” Akaashi stated, seating himself beside Bokuto, who was stuffing his face with meat. “As I said before, this race will have competition but the winner will be awarded 1 million. Kenma will go over the rest.”. Kenma took a sip from his soda, “As usual, Kuroo will be racing for Nekoma and Bokuto for Fukurodani. You guys will be facing Karasuno, Inarizaki, Aoba Johsai, Nohbei, and Shiratorizawa is rumored to appear.” Kuroo and Bokuto glance at each other. They knew all too well about how God-like that gang was. “One more thing. Kuroo, Bokuto, you two will be racing in the third round.” The boys gasp.

When it comes to racing there were three levels. The first round are those new to racing or the ones with not much technical skill. Usually the first place prize for them would be around $500,000. Level 2, or the second round, is for those that have more technical skill and are more used to racing but they’re not the main representatives for their gang. The prize money for that level is around $750,000. Finally, level 3 is the elite section. Only the best of the best race in this portion. The prize money for this block is minimum $1million. Gangs take pride in the third block as it determines who’s the best and who’s up and coming. The third race also decides which gangs to make alliances with or who to look out for. Kuroo and Bokuto usually raced in the second block since they had the skill but since they were never a part of the gangs they represented, the third quadrant was left for the ace’s of the actual gang. “Does this mean?” Bokuto asked, his eyes lit up with stars. “Calm down Bokuto.” Akaashi silences him. “This is just a test run to see your skill. Apparently the two gangs are casting and are looking at the two of you. This doesn’t mean that you will be accepted right away.” Akaashi finishes while taking a sip of beer.

Avalyn felt sick. So much information flooded her head that it left her quite dizzy. Gangs, the possibility of Kuroo and Bokuto getting casted in one, the fact that she’s working next to potential gang members, all of this was quite overwhelming for the small girl. Of course, Avalyn tried her best not to show any emotion. Vera, already getting a sense of how Avalyn acts, walks over to the slightly taller girl and pats her back. “How you feeling darling?” Vera whispers making sure the now ecstatic men can’t hear her. “I feel sick.” Avalyn admits. Vera frowns. “Why did you say you were okay with this if you were going to be uncomfortable?” Avalyn frowns. She didn’t know why she decided to be ‘okay’ with it, but one thing she knew for certain was that she hated what she was feeling. She hated the anxiety she had when faced with the unknown. Avalyn wants a change. It clicks in her head all of a sudden. “I don’t want to be a coward anymore.” Vera’s eyes widened. “Baby doll. There’s better ways to overcome your fear instead jumping in head first to business that isn’t even ours. We still have time to bail.” Avalyn shakes her head. “No. I’m already invested. Here we are, in a motor shop, with potential gang members who have a street race tonight. I don’t know why but there’s something telling me that I can’t walk away from this just yet.” Vera’s eyes sparkle. “You have that feeling too huh? That there’s something we might get out of this.” Avalyn offers a curt nod to Vera who swings her arms around her. Avalyn chuckles returning the hug and pats the smaller’s head.

All four of the boys look at the two suddenly hug with a blank expression on their face. “Did we miss something?” The girls look back at the boys and chuckle. “Only Avalyn slowly became more badass!” Vera whoops. Avalyn blushes and the boys get more confused. Kuroo cocks an eyebrow and smirks. “Hmm. Would you ‘badasses’ like to come to the race with us? It would be nice to have cheerleaders.” Avalyn looks at Vera and Vera excitedly agrees. “Can we change first? The race is at 1 and it’s currently 10pm.” Bokuto runs a hand through his hair and starts to think pervertedly at all the clothes (or the lack of) that they could put on. “Yea! Tetsuro and I would be happy to drive you.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow at Bokuto. “We would?” Bokuto laughs. “We would!” Sighing in defeat the two boys stand up and stretch their legs. Kuroo walks as if by nature, next to Avalyn and places his hand to the small of her back. He leads her to his Koneseigg and opens the door for her. As he closed the door for her, Bokuto was already getting into the driver's side and mouths ‘whipped’. Kuroo shocked mouths back, ‘no you are!’ Bokuto lets out a hearty laugh and drops himself down into the driver's seat of his Mazda RX-7. Kuroo walks around the front of his Koneseigg and also gets into the driver's seat. Honking, Bokuto revs his engine and drives off. Kuroo looks back at Akaashi and Kenma who were eyeing them carefully. “I’ll meet you guys at the race! Kenma for the love of God please don’t forget to lock up again.” Kema rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He muttered as Kuroo drove off too.

Kenma finally put his phone down and faced Akaashi. “Well what do you think?” Kenma says nonchalantly pulling out a cigarette. “Please do not smoke in front of me.” Akaashi grimace. Kenma rolls his eyes and places his cigarette back in the box. “I think they are ready for the test. However, those two girls worry me.” Kenma shrugs. “Yes, I’m getting worried too. Romance and a gang don’t go together. Especially at this time. It’s way too easy to have something happen to those close to you.” Akaashi nods. “As of right now though it looks like the two are maintaining a decent amount of distance from the idea. Well Kuroo more than Bokuto.” Kenma nods agreeing. “As of right now we’ll have to wait. Once they see who we truly are then we can mentor them.” Akaashi nods. “Now about the deals from the west, did you get those packages yet?” Kenma fully turns to the side to look Akashi in the eyes. “If that package is still delayed you know I won’t be able to provide assistance when dealing with the Inarizaki Clan.” Akaashi looks down. “We should know more about it today. I can assure you though that the drugs will come in no later than the end of next week.” Kenma tosses the shop keys to Akaashi and walks to his red 1970 Pontiac Firebird. Kenma had tweaked the car so the engine is coming out of the hood, and when he presses on nitro, flames would come out of the engine via special knobs that won’t harm the car. “We don’t have until the end of next week. Monday. That’s the latest.” With that, Kenma starts his car, the sound of the engine filling the street. Kenma speeds off towards the race willing to stalk around the track to see if there were any newcomers. Akaashi sighs and locks up, heading to his red and black Aston Martin DBS Superleggera. He drives off towards the race as well, wondering how this night was going to go for the two boys.

Back at the dorms, Bokuto and Kuroo agreed to wait outside. Girls from campus were eyeing the two or catcalling and of course the boys were all up into it. Avalyn and Vera both went to Avalyn’s room. Vera had basically moved in after Avalyn’s roommate said it was okay so most of Vera’s stuff was now in Avalyn’s dorm. Going off into their respective rooms, Avalyn gets changed into a black lace bralette with leather high waisted shorts that ran all the way to under her breast, lifting them up in the process. The shorts accentuated her hourglass figure, stopping at her upper thigh, and had an overall look with black, belt looking, straps coming up and around her shoulders. Deciding to let her long, brown, wavy hair run wild, she quickly focused on applying her base coat on her face, then brown eyeshadow with eyeliner, and to add a pop of color, Avalyn applied vibrant red lipstick. Picking up her red glossy high heels she walks out to the living room awaiting her friend. 

Slipping on her cropped denim jacket, Vera stood in front of the mirror, checking if she was ready. She had on a black spaghetti strap body-con mini dress that stopped at her upper thigh. To make her outfit pop, she added silver long dangly earrings that were shaped in an abstract way to provide that artsy feel. Matching the earrings, Vera also put on a silver necklace with a matching abstract pendant and a simple silver cuban link bracelet. As for makeup, Vera kept it natural with a basic coat (foundation, concealer, bronzer and highlighter), along with natural eye makeup. On her lips she used a rose lip tint to offer some pinkness to her smile. Vera finished off her outfit with simple but classy black wedges. Comfortable and fashionable, you can never go wrong with them. Vera hears the door to Avalyn’s room close just as she finishes her final touches to her hair. Walking out of her room, Vera eyes Avalyn up and down. “Damn mami. Looking like a Michelin star meal.” Vera whistles at Avalyn causing the girl to blush. “If I’m one Michelin star, you’d be three.” Avalyn responds causing Vera to laugh. “Together, we’re damn expensive.” Both the girls laugh at their analogy and gather up their things in mini bags. “I hope we dressed okay for these things. I don’t want to be the odd one out.” Avalyn worries while locking up the dorm. Both girls walk towards the elevator. “Oh come on. We look too fine to be made fun of.” Vera flips her hair back cheekily winking at the other. “Love the confidence sis.” Avalyn retorts as the elevator opens. Outside the dorm there was a lot of commotion. It sounded like a bunch of people talking all at once. The girls finally round the corner and see a crowd gathered around Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Woah, those cars are sick!” “Damn are you rich?” “Can you be my sugar daddy? You don’t even have to pay me just be my daddy!” Avalyn and Vera laugh at the last one. “Bitches be desperate.” Avalyn snorts causing Vera to whip her head around. “Did you just SWEAR?!” Avalyn laughs a genuine laugh. “Have I not swore yet?” Vera shakes her head no violently. Avalyn laughs again. Before she could respond a whistle from the crowd interrupted the two girls' conversation. Slicing through the crowd, the 6’1 duo walks over to the girls, eyes full of hunger. Their intimidating gaze racked up and down the girl's body. As if not wanting to miss a single detail, the boy’s eyes stop at every millimeter noticing all the curves and angles. As if magnets connecting for the first time, Kuroo’s hands find themselves on Avalyn’s hips. Bokuto went behind Vera in a back hug position. Avalyn chuckles nervously. “Haha, you’ve never uh… You know…” Avalyn motions at the sudden lack of personal space. As if lifted from a trance, Kuroo steps back quickly. “Damn- I uh mean, you look nice.” Avalyn chuckles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Kuroo’s breath grows shallow, but he shakes it off and focuses on walking to his Koenigsegg which is now surrounded by dudes trying to get a pic of it. 

Vera and Bokuto were a different story. Bokuto had placed his hands on Vera’s hips and pulls Vera close to him. Vera chuckles knowing Bokuto was _thirsting_ , so she decides to mess with him. Vera shakes her butt a little knowing it would drive him mad. She lifts her hand up to Bokuto’s face who was now breathing heavily against Vera’s neck. “You look so fucking good.” Bokuto squeezes Vera’s hips slightly. Vera smirks and turns her body around to face him. She pulls his face down so that their lips are centimeters apart. Bokuto, bracing for a kiss, closes his eyes and awaits her soft ones to close the distance. After a second, Bokuto opens his eyes again and see’s Vera staring into his eyes with an amused expression. “Don’t you have a race to go to?” Vera pauses and thinks about what to say next. Bokuto pouts and looks at Vera with expecting eyes. Making up her mind, Vera finishes her thoughts. “Now if you win tonight’s race. We’ll see what I do about it then.” She then kisses Bokuto’s cheek and twirls around to make her way to owl boy’s Mazda RX-7. Like a puppy that was presented a treat, Bokuto is now perked up and full of energy. All his thoughts were on winning tonight's race and he’ll be damned if he loses. 

Avalyn who was watching the whole ordeal in Kuroo’s passenger seat raises an eyebrow at Vera who motions with her hand, ‘later’. Kuroo was also watching the two and couldn’t help but feel jealous. He knows the timing was shit but Avalyn was constantly coursing through his mind and the dumbest of times. He was certain too that Avalyn did not share whatever emotion he was feeling, which made the black haired man even more annoyed. Avalyn was watching Kuroo’s expression, watching it contort as if worried. ‘I hope he’s okay.’ Avalyn pouts. Subconsciously, Avalyn’s hands were reaching for Kuroo’s scrunched up eyebrows. Her soft fingers landed in the place between Kuroo’s eyebrows. Caught off guard, Kuroo’s eyes widen and he turns to face the smaller girl whose hands were still on his face. Surprised by her own actions, Avalyn’s hands fling back to her side. “I- I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened, just you looked so tense and I was worried you were feeling nervous and-” Kuroo softly takes her hand into his and he kisses her knuckles softly. Avalyn’s heart thumps in her chest. As if the music gods were watching them _Disturbia_ by Rhianna starts to play on the radio. ‘ _What’s wrong with me… Why do I feel like this?_ ’ Avalyn looks at the radio shocked and Kuroo slams the dial to change the song. “Ahaha that was weird right-” Avalyn awkwardly tries to say something. “Yeah haha.” Kuroo scratches the back of his neck.

A long honk comes from the Mazda RX-7 behind them. “AYO LOVER BOY!” Bokuto yells out his window. “I AM NOT!” Kuroo yells back. “IT’S 11:30 LET’S GO!” Bokuto ignores Kuroo’s yells and revs up his car. The crowd that was still there gasps as Kuroo revs up his car too. Kuroo sends a hand signal to Bokuto who nods. “What are you guys-” Avalyn got interrupted by the sounds of tires screeching against asphalt. Once again the boys decided to burnout their cars and slingshot their way out of the parking lot, leaving the white smoke and a screaming crowd in the distance. “Must you really cause a scene at my school?” Kuroo just laughs at Avalyn’s remark. Vera squeals loudly, feeling the adrenaline that driving with Bokuto gives her. Bokuto smiles brightly at Vera’s smile and places a hand on her thigh causing the girl to look at him. “If I win this race, this will be our day one.” Vera gasps but then slaps his hand. “You idiot! Why would you place such a serious thing like a relationship in the hands of some race that we don’t know you’ll win!” Bokuto yelps out at the surprise attack. “I know I’ll win so you don’t have to worry!” The two bicker the whole way there while in the AvUroo car, they hold hands the whole way listening to the soft tune of DPR Live playing in the background.

**_Behind the Scenes_ **

Goot x2

*mouse noises cutely*

Ava is ass free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Behind the Scenes' are just funny moments we both had while writing the chapters but with no context :))))


End file.
